


One Piece PETs: Take Me Home Tonight

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [97]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Eddie Money, F/M, Making Out, Ronnie Spector, Walks On The Beach, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro & Robin go out on a date to a dance club. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Take Me Home Tonight

**One Piece PETs: Take Me Home Tonight**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This excellent series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7:17 PM*****

 

   The night had barely begun and the temperature was only 68 degrees. In the Crow's Nest, Zoro had just started his latest exercise. He was doing handstands with just one hand.

 

Subsequently, Robin had entered.

 

"Hey, Robin," Zoro greeted her. "what's up?"

 

"Not much," Robin replied. "though, I wanted to ask you something."

 

"Yeah?" Zoro asked as he got back on his feet. "What's up?"

 

"Do you want to go out?" Robin asked. "Just the two of us?"

 

"Sure," Zoro answered. "where to?"

 

"A dance club, located on the southeast part of the island," Robin answered. "I saw it earlier while I was out with Nami. What do you think?"

 

A pause. Until Zoro answered, "Eh, what the hell. Let's go."

 

Robin smiled and hugged Zoro.

 

"Thank you, Zoro."

 

"No problem."

 

   Sequentially, they both got changed, Robin wearing a lavender dress and Zoro wearing a black suit, and then they left. The distance between the club and the _Sunny_ was about 20 minutes on foot. That was like a five minute jog for Zoro. As well as a five minute flight for Robin.

 

Before they knew it, they were there. Robin and Zoro entered the club, and when they did, they saw that they weren't the only ones there.

 

"Hi, Zoro!!!" Luffy waved.

 

"Luffy?!" Zoro questioned. "What are you doing here?!!"

 

"Nami told me about this club!" Luffy answered. "Figured we'd give it a try!"

 

"Ugh," Zoro groaned. "Great."

 

"Oh, lighten up, Tiger." Robin told him.

 

"But you said it would be just us." Zoro replied.

 

"So?" Robin asked.

 

"So? So?!" Zoro repeated, raising his voice. "OUR DATE'S TURNING INTO A FREAKIN' DOUBLE DATE WITH LITTLE MISS PUSS IN BOOTS AND HER IDIOT BOYFRIEND!!!!"

 

"Hey!" Luffy snapped.

 

At that moment, Nami came out of the women's bathroom. After exiting, she spotted Zoro and Robin.

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Hi, Robin! Hi, Zoro! What are you guys doing here?"

 

"Leaving," Zoro replied before he turned to leave. "Buh-bye!"

 

"Bye!" Luffy told him.

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded.

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"We just got here!" she answered.

 

"Yeah, and I'm just about to leave." he replied, turning to leave.

 

"Ocho Fleur!" Robin cried.

 

Suddenly, eight wings sprouted from Zoro's body, binding him.

 

"Oh, come on!!" Zoro shouted.

 

_'WHIPPED!!!'_ Luffy mentally exclaimed.

 

"Zoro," Robin started, "please just enjoy the rest of the evening."

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Okay, you win."

 

Robin smiled as she released her hold on the Tiger Man.

 

"Thank you." she spoke up.

 

"Feh." Zoro muttered.

 

   Robin walked up to him and gave him a light peck on his left cheek. This caused him to blush. Robin giggled and Zoro only turned away, embarrassed.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Zoro shot a death glare, silencing the Monkey Man.

 

"Eep...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"Tch!" Zoro scoffed. "Wimp."

 

Luffy just blew a raspberry at him.

 

_'Freakin' Monkey...'_ Zoro thought with a tick mark forming on his head.

 

"Zoro, leave him be." Robin told him. "Let's just try and have a good time, okay?"

 

"...Okay." he answered.

 

"Thank you, Tiger." Robin responded, hugging him.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro muttered.

 

Soon, "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money ft. Ronnie Spector began to play.

 

"Oh, cool!" Luffy cried. "Nami, let's dance!"

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Sure, Luffy!" she replied, taking his paw and walking over to the dance floor.

 

Next, Robin looked at Zoro, who looked back at her.

 

"Zoro?"

 

"Yes...?"

 

"Wanna dance?"

 

A pause...and Zoro shrugged.

 

"All right." he answered.

 

Robin smiled, next, she took Zoro's paw and walked with him to the dance floor. Soon, they began to dance.

 

_I feel a hunger, it's a hunger  
That tries to keep a man awake at night_

 

   At first, Zoro didn't seem all that gung-ho about it...though, as he looked at Robin's smiling face, he slowly found himself beginning to enjoy it. He smiled at her and Robin smiled back.

 

_Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder  
When I can feel you whet my appetite_

 

Seconds later, Zoro began to gently twirl her around.

 

_With all the power you're releasing  
It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone_

 

Robin spun around gracefully as Zoro twirled her.

 

_Anticipation is running through me  
Let's find the keys and turn this engine on_

 

Luffy and Nami watched as they danced together.

 

"They're really good." Nami commented.

 

"Yeah." Luffy agreed.

 

_I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heart beat faster (Faster)_

 

Zoro and Robin pulled apart, and pulled each other close again.

 

_Take me home tonight_   
_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_   
_Take me home tonight_   
_Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang_

 

Suddenly, Zoro dipped Robin back, making her laugh.

 

_Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh~_

 

Luffy and Nami smiled at this.

 

_I get frightened in all this darkness  
I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone_

 

At that moment, they looked at each other.

 

"Nami."

 

"Yeah?"

 

He held out his paw to her.

 

"Wanna dance?"

 

"Do you even have to ask?"

 

With that, they began to dance, too.

 

_I need some company a guardian angel  
To keep me warm when the cold winds blow_

 

The other couples in the club began to watch.

 

"They're incredible!" a Hummingbird Woman chirped.

 

"I wonder where they learned to dance like that!" pondered an Akita Man.

 

"It must come naturally to them." a Squirrel Woman surmised.

 

"I'll say," agreed a Salamander Man. "moves like those simply cannot be taught."

 

(A/N: Ha ha, that rhymed. XD)

 

As they kept dancing, the song was drawing closer and closer to its bridge.

 

_I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heart beat faster (Faster)_

 

Zoro held Robin close, and she smiled.

 

_Take me home tonight_   
_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_   
_Take me home tonight_   
_Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang_

 

Luffy did the same with Nami.

 

_Be my little baby  
Be my little baby, uh-huh_

 

At that instant...both couples kissed.

 

_Just like Ronnie sang_   
_I said_   
_Just like Ronnie sang_

 

The audience cheered as they did so.

 

_Be my little baby  
Baby, my darlin', uh, uh, oh, oh, oh_

 

It seemed like they kissed for the longest time.

 

_I feel a hunger  
It's a hunger_

 

Soon, the couples parted lips and they looked at each other, lovingly in the eye.

 

_Take me home tonight_   
_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_   
_(Uh, uh, oh, oh, oh~)_   
_Take me home tonight_   
_Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang_   
_(Uh, uh, oh, oh, oh~)_

 

Robin gently brushed her wing against Zoro's face.

 

_Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh_

 

"Thank you for coming along with me, Zoro." she spoke up.

 

Zoro grinned.

 

"You're welcome, Robin." he replied.

 

_Take me home tonight_   
_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_   
_Take me home tonight_   
_Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang_   
_(Uh, uh, oh, oh, oh~)_

 

Luffy and Nami both smiled at them.

 

_Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh_

 

Everyone else in the audience continued applauding.

 

_Take me home tonight_   
_(Oh, be my darlin'~)_   
_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_   
_(Uh, uh, oh, oh~)_   
_Take me home tonight_   
_Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang_   
_(Uh, uh, oh, oh, oh~)_

 

In that instant, Luffy and Nami looked at each other.

 

_Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh_

 

"Luffy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm glad we came here."

 

"Me, too."

 

_Take me home tonight_   
_(Oh~)_   
_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_   
_(No, no, no, no~...)_   
_Take me home tonight..._

 

All at once, they hugged each other and the song ended right after. Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

 

"Bravo! Bravo!"

 

"Encore!"

 

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin all took a bow. Later, they had dinner. Luffy, for once, decided to use his table manners and Nami was elated.

 

"Those lessons have paid off, no?" Robin asked.

 

"Yup!" Nami beamed.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

Zoro only sat back in his chair, eating his food. His tail moved this way and that. Robin noticed this and asked, "Something wrong, Zoro?"

 

"Nah," Zoro replied. "I'm good."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Robin, you don't have to worry."

 

"I know...but it doesn't hurt to ask."

 

Zoro swallowed his meal as he looked at Robin.

 

"Robin...what are you worried about?"

 

After about a few seconds of silence, Robin's reply was, "That you're not having a good time."

 

"Robin, I can assure you that I'm having a good time." Zoro reassured.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"All right."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Subsequently, they all finished eating, payed for the food, and left the club.

 

"That was fun!" Luffy commented.

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "We should do it again, sometime."

 

The night was still young and the group just wasn't ready to go back to the _Sunny_ just yet. So, they all took a walk along a nearby beach.

 

"It's so nice to take a walk along the seashore at night," Robin noted. "It's so...magical."

 

"It's also calming," Zoro added. "The sound of the ocean waves lapping up against the sand...it's nice."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah!"

 

Nami smiled as she looked out at the sea. The moon's reflection shined brightly over the water.

 

" _Kirei...!_ " she whispered.

 

"Wow...!" Luffy murmured as he looked at the ocean. "So cool!"

 

   Zoro whistled in amazement. Robin smiled and held Zoro's arm. The latter glanced back at the former. Soon after, they kissed. Lasted for about 30 seconds before they parted lips. Zoro licked his lips and scooped Robin into his arms, bridal style. Robin chuckled, knowing what was next. Before long, Zoro took her to a nearby rock and went behind it. He set Robin down and proceeded to make out with her.

 

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Nami suggested.

 

"Right." Luffy concurred.

 

With that, they both headed back to the ship. Now, we cut back over to Robin and Zoro, both of them still passionately kissing one another.

 

"Ohh...Zoro...!" Robin moaned.

 

Currently, Zoro is biting down on Robin's neck and he was also rubbing Robin's thigh.

 

"Ahh..." Robin moaned.

 

"You like that?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes, Tiger..." Robin replied.

 

"That's good." the swordsman told her as he kissed her again.

 

They made out for quite a while. In time, they broke apart, gasping for air.

 

"Wow...!" Zoro whispered.

 

"I know...!" Robin panted. "That was...amazing."

 

Zoro lay back, smiling.

 

"Let's just stay here for a little while longer," he spoke up. "The others probably won't even notice we're gone."

 

"All right, _Tora-kun_."

 

The Tiger and the Crane rested against the cool sand for the entire night. Most of the crew hardly picked up on their absence.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me one day while I was in my car, listening to "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money ft. Ronnie Spector.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone! ^^


End file.
